The Cure
| período = 1976 - actualidade | xénero = Rock alternativo, rock gótico, New Wave, post-punk | selo = Fiction, Suretone, Geffen, Polydor, Elektra, Sire | membros = Robert Smith Porl Thompson Simon Gallup Jason Cooper | antigos_membros = Lol Tolhurst Michael Dempsey Matthieu Hartley Phil Thornalley Andy Anderson Boris Williams Roger O'Donnell Perry Bamonte | web = http://www.thecure.com/ }} The Cure é unha banda inglesa, liderada por Robert Smith, formada en Crawley no ano 1976. Robert Smith, líder, vocalista, guitarrista e principal compositor, ven sendo o único membro permanente da banda dende a súa fundación. O seu primeiro álbum foi Three Imaginary Boys, editado en 1979, e colocou á banda nos movementos post-punk e New Wave que surxiran a raíz da revolución punk rock no Reino Unido. Durante os primeiros anos da década dos 80 as letras e música cada vez máis escuras da banda axudaron a formar o xénero do rock gótico. Despois da edición de Pornography en 1982 o seu futuro tornouse incerto e Smith quixo deixar atrás a triste reputación que a banda adquirira. Co sinxelo "Let's Go to Bed", aparecido ese mesmo ano, Smith comezou a inxectar unha sensibilidade máis pop na súa música. A popularidade de The Cure incrementouse a medida que pasaba a década, especialmente nos Estados Unidos onde os temas "Just Like Heaven", "Lovesong" e "Friday I'm in Love" entraron nas listas Billboard Hot 100. Co inicio dos anos 90, The Cure foi unha das bandas de rock alternativo máis populares do mundo, e aínda que esa popularidade disminuiu na actualidade, estímase que venderon uns 27 millóns de discos ata o 2004. The Cure leva editados trece álbumes de estudio e uns trinta sinxelos dende o comezo da súa carreira. Historia Formación e primeiros anos A primeira encarnación do que se convertiría en The Cure foi The Obelisk, unha banda formada por estudantes da Notre Dame Middle School en Crawley, Sussex. O grupo debutou ante o público nunha actuación en abril de 1973, e estaba formada por Robert Smith (piano), Michael "Mick" Dempsey (guitarra), Laurence "Lol" Tolhurst (percusión), Marc Ceccagno (guitarra) e Alan Hill (baixo). A primeira encarnación real chegaría en xaneiro de 1976 cando Ceccagno formou Malice con Smith e Dempsey xunto con outros dous compañeiros da St. Wilfrid's Catholic Comprehensive School. Ceccagno deixou a banda ao pouco temapo para formar unha banda de jazz-rock fusion chamada Amulet. Fortemente influenciados pola aparición do punk rock, os membros restantes de Malice cambiaron o nome para Easy Cure en xaneiro de 1977. A Smith e Dempsey uníranselle nese tempo o baterista de The Obelisk Lol Tolhurst e o guitarrista Porl Thompson. Tanto Malice coma Easy Cure probaran infructuosamente varios vocalistas antes de que Smith finalamnete asumise o rol de líder de Easy Cure en setembro de 1977. Ese ano Easy Cure gañou un concursos de talentos co selo alemán Hansa Records, e conseguiu un contrato discográfico. A pesares de que a banda gravou temas para a compañía, estas nunca foron editadas. Despois de desacordos en marzo de 1978 sobre a dirección que a banda debería tomar, o contrato foi rescindido. Thompson foi expulsado da banda no mes de maio, e o trío (Smith/Tolhurst/Dempsey) pasaría a chamarse The Cure. Posteriormente nese mesmo mes a banda gravou a súa primeira sesión coma trío nos Chestnut Studios en Sussex, a cal foi distribuída como unha cinta demo nunha ducia de discográficas. A demo chegou a Chris Parry da discográfica Polydor Records, que asinou un contrato coa banda para o seu novo selo Fiction en setembro de 1978. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Three Imaginary Boys - 1979 (Fiction Records) * Seventeen Seconds - 1980 (Fiction Records) * Faith - 1981 (A&M) * Pornography - 1982 (Fiction Records) * The Top - 1984 (Fiction Records) * The Head on the Door - 1985 (Fiction Records) * Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me - 1987 (Fiction Records) * Disintegration - 1989 (Fiction Records/Elektra Records) * Wish - 1992 (Elektra Records) * Wild Mood Swings - 1996 (Fiction Records) * Bloodflowers - 2000 (Fiction Records) * The Cure - 2004 (I AM/Geffen) Álbumes en directo * Concert - 1984 (Fiction) * Entreat - 1991 * Show - 1993 * Paris - 1993 * Festival 2005 - 2007 Recopilatorios * Japanese Whispers - 1983 (Fiction Records) * Standing on a Beach - 1986 (Fiction/Elektra) Category:Bandas de post-punk Category:Bandas de Inglaterra